decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Toivoton Syvyys
"The Lich Came Back" - The One of Many Faces, reflecting on what could have been Also Called Toni Toivoton Syvyys (usually called Toni) is an impulse felt by the One of Many Faces during a rough time: "I actually care about people, but you think I'm a horrible person? Fine. I'll show you how horrible I can be." She starts as a tragic villain ruining lives to show a judgemental world true evil, but she changes alignments over the course of her adventures. One thing remains constant: she symbolizes the One's moral pain. Appearance Toni has the sharp features that are a hallmark of her race. Her long, pointed ears protrude from her light brown hair when she wears it down, though usually she tucks it behind and braids it. Her eyes are hazel in color. By human approximation, she appears to be in her late 30s or early 40s. She stands at 4'8", short even for an elf, but usually wears high-heeled-shoes that bring her height to 5'. She dresses predominantly in white robes. When in her best health, she weighs 100 pounds; this plummets to 85 pounds during her depression. Her skin also turns sallow at this time, and she neglects grooming her hair. During this time, Toni gains some new scars: all up her arms, wrapped in bandages; brutal, random marks (blade cuts and stabs, clean but random; whip lashings, an intricate mess; jagged clawmarks); and very neat, specific carvings down her back, designed to cut into as much flesh as possible, listing her crimes: MURDERER DECEIVER ROBBER BETRAYER CORRUPTER TEMPTER Back Story Toni's backstory is one of change and pain. Spanning a few centuries, she had a lot of life to live and experience. Some of these experiences made a hero into a villain. As a youth, Toni devoted herself to a lesser-known goddess, leaving her family to live in a church and grow in spirit. When she reached adulthood, the church sent her to other cities to share the goddess's love. She used her magic to help others, often using divining magic to learn more about the problems plaguing people. However, she found deeper problems than she wanted to believe were possible. Seeking to correct the wickedness she saw in the world, such as slavery (on which her goddess took no particular stance), she began to speak out against these matters. She did so kindly, condemning the actions without villainizing the supporters. However, the supporters villainized her. She raised her first child, Torval, by the tenets of kindness and caring that the church believed, leaving him to decide for himself what deity, if any, to worship. Though he did not choose her goddess, he agreed with many of Toni's ideals and joined her stand. He soon outshone her, being more charismatic and engaging. Toni could hardly be more proud. During one of their speeches against selling children (which many were demanding to be legalized), a riot broke out. Guards who had been assigned to the protestors managed to reestablish order, but many were injured. Toni offered healing to both sides of the argument, but one of the slavery supporters attacked her. A junior guard, Bekken Gall, saved her and stayed by her side to protect her while she helped, and the two became best friends afterward. It was in Bekken that she confided her darkest feelings: that if people believed she was so evil for wanting equality for all, then perhaps she would show them what evil truly was. A few years later, she almost lost her. A raid on a blackmarket down the street from Toni's church nearly cost Bekken her life. Though Toni tried everything she could, death was encroaching on her. Inspiration struck when Bekken confessed how loyal she was to Toni; taking her unconscious body somewhere she could work, she attempted an obscure necromantic practice to catch a soul that would usually be too close to death to save. The magic was messy and not completely successful, but she managed to bring enough of her back to revive her. She was not the same, however, and this crushed Toni. This was a tipping point for her; after all, the people who villainized her had cost her her best friend. She chose to become evil. It was her way of lashing back at the world, at showing it what evil was. She left the church and began performing malevolent acts simply with the purpose of ruining lives. She further ruined hers, however; she killed Alma, her son's bride, and this is her most regretted action. With her naivety, she was like a child. Her innocence and idealism were traits Toni once would have adored, but she wanted her son to be strong enough to survive in the cruel world and thought Alma would bring him down. Her love did not, but her death did; Torval died of heartbreak, never knowing his bride's killer was his mother. Alma did not realize who killed her, as her death was too quick. She was loyal to Toni, and Toni used this to enhance Bekken's magic, stealing part of Alma's soul as it faded. When Torval died, she also caught his soul, both so he and Alma would be together and so she would not lose him completely. Six other souls went to strengthen Bekken's magic, including that of Zhin, a slave and the father of Toni's second child. Shortly after her daughter was born, Toni transferred Bekken's binding to one of her slaves and ordered them to take the baby to a barren woman in a nearby barbarian tribe. She avoided learning the names of these barbarians and did not name her daughter so that she would not be able to scry them. Knowing that a child in her care would likely be corrupted, hurt, or killed, she decided the best thing she could do for her daughter was to send her away and never involved herself with her. Only Bekken was worth trusting with the transport. She never saw either her daughter or her best friend again. Some other evil involvements over Toni's lifetime previous to recent adventures include: experimenting with flesh acquired from murdered victims; supplying components for explosives to destructive people; bailing mass-murderers out of prison and unleashing them on more potential victims; hiring doxies to steal from or murder their clients, providing Toni with clothing scraps, hair, or blood with which to experiment; planting bodies; infiltrating and influencing powerful people to harm others; inspiring cooks to try human meat and tanners human leather (and children to study necromancy); and many more, including some favor for Morstan of Treorchy. Involvement Twinblade's Labyrinth and an Alignment Change Of Toni's documented adventure, the Twinblade's Labyrinth OS in Redleaf is the first. At first, Toni plays a relatively small role, speaking with shopkeepers while her companions investigated the town's problems. One such investigation results in Hannalore and Ragnarok sneaking into the back of the butchery they are visiting. When a noise alerts the shopkeeper to some disturbance in the back, Toni recognizes the problem her companions' discovery could cause for her and swiftly interjects, distracting the shopkeeper and saving the sneaks. Later, the group (excepting Ragnarok, who has mysteriously vanished due to poor Internet connection) attempt to infiltrate the Twinblades' lair. In order to gain access and help her stronger allies enter as well, Toni agrees to join and submits herself to a bind of blood magic. With her new status, she is able to maneuver a hasty retreat for her companions before they, too, become new "recruits". They regroup at the Generous Dragon Inn, where Toni, being evil and a Twinblade, is forbidden to enter. Instead, she visits the butcher to propose revenge against the Twinblades (meat pies of Twinblade flesh), a general store to purchase a barrel in which to transport the Twinblade flesh, an apothecary for something to cause vomiting and another to cause sleep, and the blacksmith to follow an earlier lead. In the latter she discovers another blood-bound Twinblade. He gives her a bag of H-Dust to bribe her party's way past the Twinblade guards and tells her more about the blood-binding. Toni realizes that she has made a deadly mistake but accepts that she could not find an alternative at the time. Returning to the inn to wait for her friends, she studies her spells before realizing that they have probably already started for the lair. Catching up with Hannalore and Alexander, she aids in fighting through the Labyrinth, tainting her rapier with H-Dust in an attempt to poison their foes. Along the way, she collects meat from the fallen and a vial of H-Dust for later use. During a fight with a wereboar, she is tainted with therianthropy. When they arrive in their leader's chapel, they sneak into the back and wait quietly for the congregation to leave. As soon as they do, the leader, Ironheart, reveals that he has sensed their approach by using the blood-bound connection to Toni to control her. Though she wills her way through his initial attack, she falters under the second and shoves one of her allies from their hiding space. In the fight that ensues, Toni manages to control her mind; after all, she and Alexander ensure that it is a short fight. Alexander shoots Ironheart's source of power, a magical crown, off his head, and Toni magically removes his sight. With Hannalore's skills, the rest of the encounter is brief - as is their celebration. When Ironheart falls, so does Toni, the blood magic killing her as her blood-bound has died. The two conscious party members carry Toni back to the Generous Dragon, where Marshall, a generous dragon in human form, heals her. However, the magic has already wreaked havoc on her mind, and she awakens irrational and even more ruthless. After levitating and throwing a dagger at Alexander, she returns to the lair for her barrel of flesh. On her way to the butcher, however, a guard stops her to inspect her barrel and ensure she is not stealing H-Dust. She attempts to use the sleep-inducer purchased from the apothecary to be rid of him, but her recognizes it and bats it away. For resisting a guard, he tries to arrest her, but with a quick flare spell, she blinds him and escapes. Unable to return to the Generous Dragon for her possessions as she flees, she leaves her journal there, still open to the last entry. It mentions how the chapel reminds her of a small Banite church she used to visit occasionally and ponders what the Malbournes have been doing lately. Interim and Possibility of Another Alignment Change Between the previous quest and the next, Toni poisons a town's well with most of her supply of H-Dust. She also discovers her therianthropy, as during one full moon she transforms and attacks a farmhouse. When she awakes in her normal form, she discovers that she has killed a young widow and a toddler. Feeling a pang of guilt over what she has done to a child, though unwitting, she buries them respectfully. Afterward, she begins looking for a cure for her condition, recognizing that losing control of herself in beast form could result in her becoming more like a non-sentient animal without a drive to commit heinous crimes and ruin people's lives. Collecter Quest and Another Alignment Change Toni's next appearance a few months later sees her with a group of allies seeking out special objects from various places for a mysterious employer known as the Collector. Early on, she asks at a church for a cure for therianthropy and is told to return later to see the powerful leader, Reverend Mozgul. Noting the name, both for her needs and as someone she could potentially use, seeing as he is supposedly very powerful, she returns to her companions. One of her companions, a young wizard named Stephen, intrigues Toni as a potential victim of one of her vile schemes. She offers him a pinch of H-Dust, one wizard to another, claiming it will bolster his powers but intending to foster in him an addiction to the drug. He immediately recognizes its toxic effects, however, and spits it out while refusing to trust her again. Later, when he is knocked unconscious, she feeds him a health potion tainted with H-Dust, inadvertently transforming him into a furious berserker. Upon returning to town, she goes to purchase a more powerful robe. It is more expensive than the money she has on hand, so she goes to make a withdrawal at the bank. Here, she reveals that she keeps her account under another name -- Bekken Gall's -- and that her passcode references Bekken's tending to her daughter. As she heads from the bank to the store, guards stop her. Ever adverse to authority, she attempts to flee, to fight, and to flee again, but she is ultimately arrested. Hawk attempts to rescue her but fails, and the guards take her to Reverend Mozgul. The man is even more powerful than Toni realized, demonstrating with divine magic his ability to control and harm people. Mozgul knows what she has done to Stephen -- he told him. Toni recognizes a self-righteous zealot when she sees him and speaks boldly, insisting that he will kill her. Seeing that she is overpowered -- both in force of number and actual, magical power -- she chooses not to resist but to use whatever punishment befalls her. Mozgul places her under a geas, compelling her to finish the Collector's quest and return to Mozgul. They continue on their quest, Toni glum over her certain demise but calculating how to use it. She uses her spells to facilitate finding the object (intending for her companions, especially Stephen, to see how helpful she can be) but holds back from combat. While her allies fight, she writes a letter to them and to an old acquaintance, Morstan of Treorchy. The letters ask a favor of both parties: she asks her friends to deliver her corpse to Morstan, and she asks Morstan to bury her next to her son. The latter, however, is a lie, as Morstan does not know where her son is buried. The implications of her letter are clear to someone who knows what Morstan does, however; she is instructing him to resurrect her as a lich. She ensures that her companions see her writing these and putting them away in her pack, insurance for what lies ahead. Before embarking on their next quest, she makes a bet with Eilis: whoever draws first blood gets a drink off the other. Of course, she has ulterior motives, wanting to be close enough to Eilis's drink to spike it with the vomit-inducer purchased in the previous quest. They infiltrate their target's location, the mansion of a vampire lord, and Toni attempts to talk the monster into trading the object in exchange for her companions, mentioning that Eilis is the Slayer and a valuable enemy to remove from the world. After he refuses, she offers to arrange a deal with Treorchy, for which she claims to be an ambassador. He refuses again, adding threats, and she retreats to her companions to devise another plan. In the end, they resort to the original plan of trying to steal it. Toni again uses spells to find it and attempts to invisibly steal it. When this fails, she joins in on the fight this time, having sorted through her mortality crisis. The battle is tense, but Toni faces it with insane bloodlust, enjoying having a blade nearly catch her neck and pondering licking the tears of a wounded and frightened comrade. After slaying the vampire and obtaining the target, the group frees the vampire's feeding prisoners. Eilis tries to establish order so they do not trample their rescuers and to help those huddled unmoving in the back. Trying to help Eilis in her evil way, Toni intimidates the prisoners into submission -- all but one, who, after an argument, punches her in the nose. She smiles at him through her blood before hearing Hawk fighting out in the main hall. She rushes in and sees him fighting a wererat. She herself transforms into her wereboar form but fails to maintain her mind. Instead of attacking the rat, she attacks Hawk. Managing to fend off the rat, he restrains her in time for the prisoner who punched her to join the battle. Evidently, he has special abilities regarding fighting therianthropes; he easily vanquishes the rat and moves to slay Toni as well. Hawk stops him, but the former prisoner reviles her even in elven form. As they camp for the night, both the prisoner and Hawk insist on tying Toni to a tree, lest she kill them in their sleep. This annoys Toni, but Eilis helps her study her spellbook. After they part ways with the former prisoner and return to the Collector, they are given the option to pursue one more item. Toni supports doing this, as it will put off a possibly painful death and allow her to wreak a little more havoc before becoming undead. The Collector gives them three enchanted tubes for protection. They travel to a church, the patron of which is a local goddess of love and marriage. Aloud, Toni reflects on how she grew up in a similar place and wonders if she should have sent her daughter to one. They perform reconnaissance by asking a young priest named Holt for a tour, claiming to be planning a wedding. When asked who the wedding is for, Toni tries to intrigue Holt with the excitement of secrecy, starting to say that she cannot tell because it is an elopement, but Hawk cuts her off with hands on her shoulders and a proclamation that they are. Both character and player almost ruin the infiltration game by killing both character and player, but they choke down their immediate rage for the sake of the mission. Instead, Toni asks to see the head priest, intending to ask for a cure for her condition, the nature of which she does not divulge. Holt is reluctant to admit her in, but she insists that she wants it cleared up before the wedding. The high priest begins to help her before noticing her geas and stopping; evidently, Mozgul has built into the spell that her therianthropy is required to be intact when she returns to him. Musing on the cruelty of someone who would include that as part of an already cruel spell, the high priest apologizes and leads Toni from his chambers. When with the others, she notices the attraction between Eilis and Holt. It reminds her of her son's relationship with his bride, but instead of becoming bitter, she remembers a time when she would have striven to preserve such goodness in the world. She convinces Holt to show them the ceremonial chamber, where the target is, before leaving with her companions to form a plan. On their way out, Holt agrees to meet Eilis later for what is most probably a date. After much arguing, Toni takes control of the situation. Promising Eilis that she will not harm Holt and insisting that her comrades trust her, she declares that she will deny Mozgul the privilege of killing her. She casts a spell that allows the group to whisper to each other before sending Eilis in to meet Holt. After whispering to Eilis to lead him away, she steps into the church to test their possible security systems and confirms that the new statues are guard constructs. Eilis whispers back that the sounds of the constructs have drawn Holt back to the main chamber, and he refuses to leave. Toni changes robes and casts an illusion on herself, making herself look like Bekken Gall, and gives Stephen two of the enchanted tubes in case more constructs are in the ceremonial chamber. Keeping one for herself, she ensures that Stephen can cast invisibility spells before casting one on herself and the two men. She tells him that, if they must fight and lose their invisibility, he should use his spells on them after obtaining the target so that they can escape. Then, she darts in to provide a distraction. First, despite the constructs approaching her, she incapacitates Eilis and Holt with a spell so that she will not have to fight them and Eilis can pretend to be a victim in this, not an accomplice. Then, she destroys one of the constructs with the tube and engages the other. Holt and Eilis soon come to; to avoid his well-aimed throwing stars, her falsely-aimed arrows, and the constructs enormous reach, Toni scurries up to the ceiling with a spell. They deal considerable damage to her before the men whisper to her that they are out with the target. Barely alive, Toni escapes into the night. She whispers to Eilis to tell Holt that she is going to hunt her down. They return to the Collector, then to Mozgul. Toni asks that Stephen accompany her, intending to make him watch her presumable torture and execution, the consequences of his actions. She wants him to see and hear her pain, as she plans to exaggerate her agony with screaming, struggling, and visible suffering. It is her last attempt at corrupting him, at showing him what evil lurks in his heart, what destruction he is capable of creating. Mozgul agrees, bringing the whole group. He instructs her to put on a ceremonial robe and to lie on an altar; she does. With a knife, he carves a design into her torso before sticking long needles at certain points on the designs. The needles go completely through her and hit the altar. Forcing her to drink some acidic potion, he then slashes open her wrist and pours more of the acidic potion into the gash. The liquid burns, as does the light coming from a motif in the ceiling. Everything done to her elicits screams, none of which is exaggerated, for in this excruciation her plans of corruption and everything else is forgotten. As her pain and the light from the ceiling reaches a climax, she feels her old self burn away. When it abates, she wishes her miraculous survival had not happened; she has been made good (and cured of therianthropy), giving her a conscience and a century's worth of regrets. As she walks past Stephen, she asks if he has enjoyed what he witnessed. This time, instead of aiming to convince him to pursue the ruin of others for fun, she is warning him about the suffering he can cause. Asking Eilis to accompany her, she leads the Slayer back to Holt's church. Again assuming Bekken's form, she enters with Eilis and tells Holt that she has apprehended her, commending him on inspiring such loyalty and complimenting Eilis's skill and determination. She tells him where she delivered the stolen item and awaits her punishment. The priests release her, and as she leaves, she tells Holt that Eilis's hand looks cold and that he should hold it to warm it up. Adventuring Hiatus as a Result of an Alignment Change Consumed by guilt over a century of ruining lives, Toni does not seek any personal profit for the next three years. She donates some of her money by purchasing healing potions and giving them to churches and other places and buys meals for people, but she fears to do too much. She does not want to facilitate dependent personalities in others, nor does she want people to use money she gives to harm others. Some of her money she wastes on drink, selfishly attempting to drown her memories, if only for a little while. She does not care what befalls her when drunk, be it illness, death, or vulnerability. Letting her harmful spells fall out of practice and learning more helpful spells, she occasionally uses these spells to aid others. If she sees people harming others, she rescues the victim not by fighting but by making it impossible for the attackers to continue. While the victim escapes, Toni stays to ensure that the attackers are not harmed while rendered vulnerable. She does not care what they do to her when they regain their abilities. Not concerned with herself at all, she does not eat, bathe, or sleep much. Occasionally, she intentionally tries to punish herself by slicing herself. One night, a person who claims to be from her past confronts her in a tavern. Toni does not recognize this person but allows herself to be arrested for punishment. Her arresting paladin suggests that they skip the trouble of traveling to the paladin's church and get Toni's punishment over with. They go to a room, where the paladin promises to "give the nightmares back". Even as the first blow lands, Toni apologizes for whatever she did to hurt the paladin. Over several hours, the paladin bashes, slashes, stabs, whips, and claws all over and within Toni's body. The abuse opens up her self-inflicted wounds and leaves new, worse ones. After it is finished, Toni finds that the paladin has carved words into her back, all of them crimes. She hopes that the paladin has found peace with whatever it was that Toni disrupted. The Keep: Where Death Regards Not Alignment Three years after the last time Toni saw the Slayer, Eilis shows up with other companions. Toni is unconcerned. They find her while she is asking a tavern keeper, who indicates that she will not survive her request, for the strongest drink they have. After downing a glass of Brew, she passes out. Eilis and her companions decide to take her with them on their adventure and stash her in a broom closet to sleep off her intoxication. When the group returns for her, one tosses her over a shoulder while Fergus forces an apple into her hands. She insists that she does not need it, but he forces her to eat it anyway. When they arrive at the Keep, Toni gives all her wealth in order to gain access and attempts to spare her companions from having to pay by pointing out the guard's wording: "one must pay," and one (Toni) has paid. The guard does not accept this. In the Keep, Toni is still too hungover to be of much help. However, she offers her spells and her health potions to support her comrades. She tries to place herself between her allies and danger. At a statue of a fertility goddess, Toni remembers times with her parents and times being a parent. In tears, she retreats from the room. When Eilis emerges, thinking the statue has caused her to magically conceive a child, Toni swears to protect the baby. When a sphinx confirms this before posing her test to them, Toni asks if only she can risk dying by answering and let Eilis (if not all the companions) escape with her life. The sphinx does not accept this. Luckily, they manage to answer correctly. Soon thereafter, Toni, Eilis, and Sylvie find themselves in a loop of struggling to reach an unconscious companion's side, forcing a healing potion down her throat, and being knocked unconscious by their foes. Eventually, they manage to get through this trial, in which Toni nearly dies, to the next, where Toni is apparently slain. Her body and equipment vanishes. When the group exits the Keep, they find a tombstone has been erected in her honor. As a result of the Keep's magic, Toni's afterlife is spent on the Astral Plane, drifting unaware of anything. It is not the torturous punishment she deserves, but it is a release. Personality Toni's personality is the whim of alignment changes. Once an idealist who lacked the charisma needed to lead others to creating a world of goodness and love, she is now a depressed ghost of that person, having transitioned all the way to someone who actively sought to ruin lives solely for the villainy before being driven mad by blood magic and later purged of evil by holy magic. She is wracked with guilt over her misdeeds and believes that she will never be able to atone for it, nor should she, as it is her victims who deserve better, not her conscience. The closest to relief she allows herself is putting herself in danger: should someone be in trouble, she defends them with herself; should the opportunity to drink heavily arise, she takes the attempt to dull the guilt with the knowledge that too much will make her vulnerable or kill her outright. All her joy is gone, replaced with depression that she has no wish to work through. Beliefs Once a worshiper of an undisclosed goddess, she now "worships" the concept of good, much like she did the concept of evil for the last century. Fighting Style She refrains from combat, electing to support the victim or the side of good in staying alive (but not in harming the other side) or to temporarily immobilize/disable the attacker or the side of evil (but not harm them). She does not contribute to offense, nor does she defend herself. Relationships with Other Characters Toni once found friends, lovers, and partners without much difficulty: despite her lack of charisma to attract people to her, she never disdained anyone, making her an easy person to get along with. During her evil days, her relationships were formed by the amount of use someone was to her goal of spreading misery and ruining lives. After, she merely drifts through life, meeting people and occasionally aiding them. Bekken Gall: Bekken is Toni's best friend, so close one might think they were either lovers or enemies. Bekken saved Toni from an enraged slavery supporter; Toni sponsored Bekken as a guard. When Bekken almost died, Toni turned to obscure and difficult magic based on necromancy and loyalty to save her. Her near-demise was a turning point for Toni, without which her descent into evil would have taken much longer. When Toni sent her daughter away, she trusted only Bekken to see to her safety. Sonrisa Day: Though Toni does not know the name her daughter's adopter gave her, she feels her unknown fate as keenly as she does Torval's certain one. Before giving her away, Toni noted that she had Zhin's hair and her own father's eyes. Nuranna Haeds: Toni is responsible for the Haeds family's business. She inspired their cannibalism and skin-wearing, and, as such, had a tremendous impact on Nuranna's life. The lass calls her "Aunt Toni". Billius Haeds: Nuranna's younger brother, Toni noticed an aptitude for magic in him and gave him a tome on necromancy. This led to his development as a necromancer. He also calls her "Aunt Toni." [[Lucius Malbourne|'Lucius Malbourne']]: While Toni has worked with the Malbournes, Lucius was only a baby the last time she saw him. She is optimistic about the boy: being raised by Banites, he is likely to be as wicked as his parents. Hannalore: Toni finds her an amusing companion while they take down the Twinblades, though a bit too soft. She does, however, strive to keep her and the rest of the party safe, as they are useful. Despite their clashes in morality, Hannalore does not leave Toni behind when she nearly succumbs to blood magic, taking her back to Marshal at the Generous Dragon to save her. [[Ragnarok Badass|'Ragnarok']]: Ragnarok is also a member of the party that fought the Twinblades, though he becomes a casualty to the Internet. Toni recognizes his use and tries to keep him alive, too. [[Alexander Stonefist|'Alexander Stonefist']]: Toni inspires great animosity in him when she performs a necromantic spell in his presence during the Twinblade's Labyrinth OS. Still, he does not abandon Toni and takes her to Marshal in the Generous Dragon to save her from blood magic. Toni levitates a dagger at him upon awaking, however, having gone somewhat insane from the blood magic's effects. [[Hawk|'Hawk']]: A companion during the Collector Quest, Toni has no particular opinion about him until, at a church of a deity of love and marriage that the group is trying to infiltrate and rob, he tells the priest that he is her fiancé. If not for the need to stay undercover, she would have killed him right then. [[Stephen B.|'Stephen B.']]: A young and naive wizard met during the Collector Quest, Toni tries to foster an addiction to H-dust (acquired from the Twinblades) in him, as well as to corrupt him. As he reports her, she believes she succeeds; he would watch her torture and execution, the results of his actions. Her first words to him after her suffering are, "Did you enjoy it?" though, having her alignment changed, she no longer wants to inspire sadism in him but wants to warn him about his capability for evil. Before and after alignment change, she tells him that evil avenges and good forgives. [[Eilis Mairtin the Slayer|'Eilis Mairtin the Slayer']]: Toni values the Slayer's skills in the Collector Quest. During her mortality crisis, she risks her life to deny Mozgul her execution and to allow Eilis to pursue her love interest. She states that seeing Eilis and Holt's affection reminds her that the world is not wholly evil and that, in her past, she would have fought to preserve such good things. What she does not mention was that it reminds her of her son and his bride. After her alignment change, she turns herself in, crediting the Slayer with capturing her so that Holt's church would appreciate Eilis. Three years later, during the Keep OS, Eilis recognizes the husk of the Toni she once knew and tries to cheer her with adventure; Toni looks out for Eilis especially, given that the Slayer is with child, and her efforts are for two lives. Fergus O'Reilly: In the Keep OS, Toni is intrigued by the smell of drink on his breath, as she spends most of her days trying to forget her misdeeds. She instructs the newcomer on bardic magic as best as she can. Sylvie Lynne: In the Keep OS, Sylvie's scars register in Toni as proof of a hard life. She pities Sylvie but doubts she can do anything to help her; after all, she only ruins lives. [[Playerius Namethan|'Playerius Namethan']]: Toni is too hungover during the Keep OS to form much opinion of the guy; however, she is sober enough to realize that he could be their doom, given his new weapon and his relentless desire to take the cursed crown. Undisclosed Character: This character absolutely hates Toni. Or loves her. It is difficult to determine sometimes. Noted for future use. Appears In * Twinblade's Labyrinth * Collector Quest * Keep OS Category:Player Characters Category:ManyFacedOne